Game Of Pain
by Camy.MD
Summary: The Initiative is playing with them, making them a part of their cruel game. What if what Helen is showing to Aiden isn't the truth? What if Padma doesn't give her The Carrion? Will Emily, Aiden, Nolan and Padma end her game of pain? or will she torture them forever? *What will happen after "Collusion"?* Read and find out! (Complete)
1. Broken Hearts

**Game of Pain**

_Hi, so last episode almost puts me in a coma! Seriously, it was a lot .-. but, I loved it! Even if I ended up with a broken heart…poor Emily, poor Aiden and poor Nolan. Who would've guessed? Padma's the spy ! I was kind of expecting something like that, I always expect the worse… Anyway, this fic will go right after all that mess. Hope you like it! It would make me happy, my nemily side is jumping and my Emily-Aiden side is MIA D: _

_Revenge and all its characters belong to ABC, I'm just borrowing them._

**~E&A~ **

"AIDEN DON'T!" Emily screams as high as she can, she won't let him fall in the evil hands of Helen Crowley. He won't be another puppet for The Initiative. She runs as fast as she can to his side. "Listen to me, we will find your sister but under our terms, ok?" She knows Helen –if that's her name- is a smart woman, even if Aiden kills Victoria, she won't let Colleen go…she will have Aiden's life in her hands forever, just like they did with Gordon Murphy.

Aiden holds Emily tight, "They have her! She's alive! I have to save my sister" He feels like his whole world is falling apart, what will happen now? . "I know, we're closer this time, I'll find her but what if…what if they…" He can't say it, just the thought of it makes his blood boils.

"Shh, Don't worry baby…I'm pretty sure Helen will make you believe she's dead but, don't believe her, she's smart and knows that's the only way to control you… please trust me" Emily hopes he understand that this is all a game for Helen, and again, she's smart… perhaps too smart. Aiden just holds her tighter, "We are leaving, now" he doesn't want to put her in danger, if something happens to her too…

Emily nods, but adds, "I have to tell the truth to Daniel first, I'm tired of hiding" "I agree, please take care. I'll see you at the airport" They kiss goodbye and go in separate ways. Ten minutes later, both cell phones ring…

_Mr. Mathis you didn't kill Victoria, like I said "A life for a life", Have a nice night. H.C._

_*1 file attached- PLAY* _

She watches the first 3 minutes with tears in her eyes, she can only imagine how he feels. But she can't go there; right now she has to 'break-up' with Daniel. She opens the room and finds him staring at the door. "Hey… I, we need to talk" She sighs, "This was a game, all of it… it was your mother's idea, she wanted me to help you …" Daniel laughs, "I knew, I kind of used you too… I wanted to see how far you were willing to go… I guess we will never be the ones we used to, right?" Emily hugs him, "I gotta go back to New York now, I hope everything works out for you, Goodbye Daniel".

Aiden watches the whole video, and his heart breaks into a million pieces… "I will find you Colleen, dead or alive, I will find you". He washes his face and buys 2 tickets to New York, he has to talk with Emily… What if she isn't right? What if his sister is truly dead? , No… he knows this is just a cruel game, Helen is playing with him… it's just a game of pain. He sends Emily her boarding pass and sits near their gate, it's going to be a long flight.

When Emily arrives, she finds Aiden sleeping…"Hey babe" she says softly, "Only 45 minutes and we will be going home" He stirs and tries to smile at her, "Hey… I know, did you watch it?" She nods, and kisses him. They don't need anything else, they know. Holding hands, they get on the plane.

In New York, Nolan is sleeping or at least trying to… he trusted her; he loves her for god's sake! She was looking for The Carrion the whole time, she's working for the initiative… she's a spy, Marco was right… once again he trusted the wrong person. "Maybe I should take Emily's advice" He still doesn't believe it, they were played like dolls by The Initiative, but they're going to win… "Thank god the final lines of the code are right here" He puts his hand on his head.

Padma has The Carrion in her hands, but she doesn't know what to do now… Helen is watching all her moves, tears are rolling down her face… she doesn't want to betray Nolan, she doesn't want to give this to The Initiative, the only problem is they're after her, specially now… they will kill her. She starts thinking of her family in India, what if they are after them too? She can't take that risk. Maybe… maybe there's a way, but she needs to tell everything to Nolan.

Nolan's cell starts ringing, "Hi, Ems" he doesn't realize who's calling. "Emm, Nolan? It's me…Padma, I'm sorry I woke you, I need to talk to you about something". Nolan feels the fear in her voice, "Don't worry, I was awake anyway. Are you okay?" Padma hides her pain or at least tries to, "Yes, I mean… no, I'm not. Can I go to your place?" "Of course, I'll be waiting… see you soon". 20 minutes later she arrives, "Welcome home" Nolan says softly, and Padma starts crying, "Nolan, before I tell you everything I need you to know that I love you" He stares at her thinking if she's going to tell her the truth or if this will be another game…"Of course I know that, tell me please, you're worrying me…what's going on Padma?" She holds his hand, "I… I stole The Carrion for The Initiative, I work for them… I didn't understand what they wanted and I got caught up in their cruel game and I don't want to hurt you or anybody! But I don't wanna die either…I…I don't know what to do! Please, forgive me" She begs him.

Nolan feels like he's going to wake up any minute, fast he thinks of his options and decides to go with the truth too… "I knew it, I saw you with the cam in my office" she looks at him, waiting for more. "I didn't think you were going to tell me everything, I even thought… I wanted to play with you the same way you were playing with me, but now… I wanna help you" He kisses her, thinking how the hell are they going to get out of this mess…

**~E&A~ **

_So, here it's my idea… I hope you like it! Right now I seriously don't know where this is going, but it's definitely going somewhere… one thing I do know is that it will have at least 3 or 4 chapters. I hated how they left things in the last chapter, especially after Charlotte said she wants to be a Clarke… maybe I'll write about that too, but for now this is all I have. I can't promise an update for like tomorrow but I will do my best to finish everything before I go on vacations with my family. _

_Kisses, Camy. _


	2. Communication

Chapter two: Communication

Nights in The Hamptons are very quiet, every single person sleeps peacefully trusting that nothing bad will happen… but, if you're a Grayson that's pretty much impossible. Conrad is wide awake in his bed, waiting a call from his wife. Soon he hears his phone ringing, "Victoria, what happened?" Urgent clearly in his voice, "Oh Conrad, It's me…" The deep voice of Helen Crowley fills his ears, "What do you want?" "I already got what I wanted, your son bought Stoneheaven" and with that, the line went dead.

He calls Victoria immediately, "Conrad, what's going on?" "Our son is a piece of The Initiative now" She feels devastated, "I know, he went behind my back and attacked…if we were in other circumstances I would be proud", He smiles…he would be too, "I know, please come back as soon as you can" "Of course" She replies softly and hangs up.

**~·~**

The ride home is quiet, Aiden wakes Emily once they get there. "Ems, we're here" He says softly, thinking how much he loves her… how will he protect her?. "Mmm, thank god, no more trips to LA". Emily prepares something to eat, and Aiden sits in front of the fire… "Why is she doing this to us?"… He can't imagine a rational reason, hell not even a good reason for doing all this!. Both sigh, "You know, I'm just grateful that Helen doesn't know about us, I… I, if something happens to you…" Emily runs to his arms, "Oh Aiden, I know. I promise I will be careful" He kisses her deeply and adds "We need to talk with Takeda" "Yes, and something more important…I love you" . Aiden doesn't stop kissing her, "I love you so much".

Finally, a new day arrives; they call Takeda in the morning and talk about everything, he tells them they have to stay together and calm… he will deal with part of the problem and, of course, he will let them know everything; "Please, take care of Emily" After he says that, Aiden hangs up.

Emily decides to hang out with Nolan in the afternoon, they need to talk. "Hey Ems, how was LA?" She huffs and he laughs, "Please, don't ask… I 'fake-fake up' with Daniel". Nolan drags her to the secret room of his house, "I … Padma told me everything" Emily is in shock, "Everything?" "Yeah, everything. She's a spy for The Initiative… Helen was looking for The Carrion, you know the program I told you about the other day?"…

After he explains as much as he can, Emily shows him the video of Colleen and Nolan starts working immediately… "I knew it!" he suddenly says, "What?! What?!" He is so excited and she doesn't understand why… "This video has been modified, this isn't Colleen Mathis, it's just a random girl… damn that Helen has some pretty good group of specialists by her side, this is the job of a genius!" She smiles and hugs him, "Thank you, thank you! This is a huge step" Emily gives him some advice for his situation with Padma, and runs to her place.

Before she gets home, she decides to pay a visit to Charlotte and maybe talk a little about her decision to become a Clarke but the sight of Helen Crowley stops her, she's talking to Daniel…

"_What's the Carrion?" He asks, clearly curious. _

"_It's a program that will turn you into the most powerful business man in the world" She says proudly, "But the program isn't complete yet, you need to find the last part"_

"_I…I'll do my best then, I won't disappoint the board" Daniel shakes hands with her. _

"_Now, you know I have a very busy life. It was good to see you" and with that, she leaves. _

…Emily quickly makes a change of plans, and goes straight to the house. "Aiden, I have something to tell you" "Emily, what is it?" "Your sister is alive!, Nolan confirmed my suspicions today!". He kisses her, "Then, we're going after The Initiative".

Both are afraid, If this go wrong, then everything will do…no more Revenge. For now they will enjoy a little quiet. Together, they can fight against any enemy. Helen Crowley will pay for all her sins.

**~·~**

Victoria and Conrad are enjoying a glass of wine on the deck, They feel safe, now Daniel is the one in danger… but what they don't know is that someone is watching really close, waiting patiently for the right moment.

You can do a lot of planning, but 'you make plans and God laughs'. In the meantime, the Graysons can do all the planning they want…but, will it save them for the storm that's about to start?.

**~E&A~ **

_Here's the second, yay! Anyway I'm trying to do longer chapters, no less than 700 words. I hope you like this one, and the third is coming soon. _


	3. Runaways

Chapter Three: Runaways

Daniel is losing it, Helen is behind him. It's been 2 weeks and he still hasn't found the missing part of the Carrion, Nolan gave him a little USB device but he doesn't understand a thing… and on top of that, Emily's back with Aiden. Even if they were playing with each other, he misses her, she's the only one with he can be himself but that's off the table now.

For some reason, Ashley came back…she's working with his father and, obviously, trying to talk with him… and he feels bad, he's lonely … he's considering it. He would love to be aside of all this like Charlotte, damn he would love to be a Clarke. He loves his sister, and he will support her no matter what his parents says, if she wants to honor her biological father he won't stop her. He will do anything to keep her away from all this.

A knock on the door gets him out of his thoughts, "Can I come in?" He quickly calls Andrea to know who's visiting and her answer surprises him…"Of course you can, Mr. Takeda".

"I'll be quick Daniel, I'm going to retract my investment in Grayson Global. I don't agree with your latest deals so, this is the end" Daniel can't believe what he's hearing, "But… Mr. Takeda our latest deals have been the best ones, the company is definitely improving, you don't have to worry about anything" If he loses this deal, the company loses a huge partner, "That's what you believe, what I believe is that someone is maybe playing with you…the same way you played with your father. Good bye Daniel, and be careful". That said, he leaves the office. Daniel puts his hands on his head, "What am I going to do?" He just lost the most important associate of Grayson Global.

Takeda gets out of the building, he knows he's safe. Now he can call his 'students', "Emily, my job is done…now it's your turn".

~·~

"Aiden, I have good news" Emily calls him, "His part is ready, now we need to talk with Nolan…he will take control of Nolcorp again" She smiles, "Fine, see you at his place" Aiden hangs up, sadly for them, Nolan's house is the only place safe besides Emily's cabin…if Helen sees them together, it's over.

She gets there, Aiden hugs and kisses her. Nolan just smiles. "Hey Ems, everything ok?" now it's her turn to smile, "More than ok, in a few days you will have your company back, Conrad will be the head of Grayson Global and we will defeat Helen Crowley". "I believe this deserves a celebration, let me call Padma" Nolan goes to his room and leaves the couple…

"It can't be that easy" Aiden says, "I know, it won't be…" Emily is interrupted by a knock on Nolan's door; she gives a quick look to the laptop and discovers Daniel Grayson is waiting outside. "We have to hide, now! Nolan! Daniel is outside, don't let him know we're here" With that Aiden drags Emily out of sight.

Nolan opens the door, "Well, hello chief. What brings you here tonight?" "Cut the crap Nolan, we need to talk about Nolcorp" "Ok, have a sit". Daniel explains what happened with Takeda in the afternoon and how his suspicions about Helen are increasing within the hour… "With Takeda gone, I have no power to maintain Nolcorp as my subsidiary. It's yours again" …

"Emily, did you hear that?" Aiden asks excited, "Yes, our plan is working well. Helen will be really confused but Daniel will deal with her… now the real work starts" She feels like this is going to backfire on them, but for now she will enjoy every victory she can. "We will find Colleen" He says sadly, "What's with the tone?" "Well it's been such a long time, it's obvious that she won't be the same and… well I want you to feel just as happy as I am but I can't bring your father back" She fight the tears and grabs Aiden hands, "Hey, I'm happy for us. You don't need to bring my father back, we are cleaning his name… that's all it matters" They keep watching in silence.

…"So, congratulations then. From now on, Nolcorp is completely yours" Nolan says nothing and open the door for Daniel, for his surprise Padma was waiting outside…with awful news. Greetings are done, and with Daniel out of the house. Padma calls Emily and Aiden.

"This house is being watched" She says quietly, "At least on the outside, they got here with me. You two need to get out of here, now!" She points Emily and Aiden.

"Wait, how are we supposed to do that? My car is on the front, they will recognize it" Aiden says, he's losing it. If they catch Emily with him is all over.

"This house has a secret passage to the garage, Nolan will leave in my car and I will take yours to a hotel, you two use Nolan's. After what happened today, Helen probably will reunite with The Initiative in Seattle… you two go first, we will follow later". Padma knows this is risky but it's their only chance.

"What if Helen follows us?" Emily says still unsure.

"She won't. She already knows the Carrion is in Nolan's hands, and as long as that doesn't change she won't do anything. She has to deal with the Graysons now".

~·~

After leaving Nolan's house, Daniel receives a call from Helen. "Good Night Daniel, I wanted to check on you…did you complete the Carrion?" He sighs; this is going to be very long. "I'm sorry Helen, today I lost my most powerful associate today and… I had to return Nolcorp, along with everything… Carrion included" "You did what?!" Daniel can't believe her reaction, "Hey! I did what I had to! ...ugh, I don't have time for this. Good bye Helen".

He doesn't want to go home and face his father, or his mother, but it's the only choice he has. "Daniel, you're finally here" Victoria greets him, "Mom we need to talk". Conrad walks into the room, "Son, could you please explain how the hell you lost the deal with Takeda and Nolcorp on the same day?!"

Victoria feels relieved, at least for her son, now The Initiative will be behind them…again.

**~E&A~ **

_Here's the third, like I said in the last one… next is coming soon. I hope you like this one, I'm having a lot of fun writing this! _

_PS: now, I really know where this is going… and this fic will be probably the longest I've written._

_Kisses, Camy._


	4. Change

Chapter Four: Change

The flight to Seattle is almost done, and Emily can't wait to be out the plane. The adrenaline didn't leave her body yet and she has been worried for Nolan and Padma the whole time.

She can't believe she's about to face The Initiative, she still has a long way to go…but this is the first step. On the Brightside, she has the advantage; Helen is behind the Graysons now. She feels bad for Daniel, he doesn't know he's just a little piece of a huge puzzle…and probably will pay an even bigger price for the mistake made by his parents. His ambition took him too far.

The belt sign starts shining; she fastens hers and stays inside her mind. Is this what she wants? She knows she wants to clean her father's name, but maybe Nolan's right…this too big, too deep, too evil for her. Perhaps, it's time to stop, to start fresh… to tell the truth? Charlotte deserves to know, but Amanda deserves a happy life… sadly they're mutually exclusive. She just has to trust in her friend, she will show the truth to her sister…

"Penny for your thoughts?" She smiles, "I was thinking about the future", "And?" He gets serious… "When we finish all this, it's over. No matter what happens, it will be over". Aiden kisses her softly, "We will start our family". They are about to arrive so, they hold hands and Emily puts her head on his shoulder.

They get a room in a nice hotel, near of the address Padma gave to them…since she works for Helen she will be there too. For now, they have a week to relax and get ready. According to Nolan, The Carrion is in second place… they have to fix the mess Daniel left in Grayson Global first. "Want to go to a fancy restaurant?" Aiden says suddenly, but Emily has other plans, "Mmm…I have a much better idea" She slowly takes her dress off and Aiden follows her to the bedroom.

~·~

While Victoria hears every word her son says, a million feelings pass across her body…both relief and worry. The Initiative isn't behind Daniel anymore, but she and Conrad are the main target now. "Don't worry my son, we will fix this…you weren't ready to take your father's position yet, you need to learn a little more before that" Her brain is laughing so hard at her, screaming 'Don't be ridiculous!' and 'Are you serious?' but she pretends she doesn't listen… "Tomorrow we will prepare something for the press and present your father as the head of the company". Daniel just nods and goes straight to bed; he doesn't have the energy for more.

Conrad is quiet the whole time; he gives Daniel a hug and closes the doors of his office… "You know what this mean, do you?" Victoria huffs, "I do, how could I not? They're behind us…what are we going to do?" "That's the question of the year darling".

The next day, Grayson Global is full of people running to get everything ready; it's time for the big announcement. Daniel stays back and let his father do all the talking; he doesn't feel strong enough to face this.

Conrad spent the night arguing with Ashley, the end of his political career also means the end of hers. For now she will get back her old job in the company. All the investors are there…including the one he fears the more, Helen Crowley.

"_First of all, I want to take each one of you for your presence here. Today I'm returning as the head of Grayson Global, a position that I hope I won't be leaving until my son is sure he's ready to take. _

_I believe I don't need to explain how the loss of Nolcorp or our main associate, Mr. Takeda happened, but I assure you…we will rise again. Like we always do. Good afternoon and please, enjoy this delicious food"_

He points to a table near him and leaves the room. Ashley tries to follow him but she's stopped by one of the investors, and Conrad doesn't realize his worst nightmare is behind him.

~·~

Nolan and Padma laugh, they can't believe they're done. If their plan works, they will clean this mess sooner than they thought. "Do you think she will buy it?" she asks concerned, "It's just like The Carrion, and technically it does the same but once she makes it work… all her info will be send to the police, she won't even realize before it's over" He kisses her. They worked all night in this 'fake Carrion' so Padma won't go to Seattle empty handed, and also it will uncover the whole red of The Initiative…

Emily and Aiden are already there, but Padma has to wait until Helen calls her. All she can do now is let her know that the Carrion is back in her hands and pray everything will be fine. "Now we wait" Nolan starts tickling her and she giggles like a little girl, they don't know how much time they have left but they will make the best of it.

**~E&A~ **

_This one is a little shorter than the others (I think) but it feels right to leave it here. I can't wait for more Revenge! And I hope you like this one too… the next is coming soon. _


	5. Falling

Chapter Five: Falling

We like to think that we are going to be able to see when our end is coming, we like to think that we control our lives…but, that's just a part of the many things we can't control. And in those final minutes, you think of everything you've ever done…good or bad.

People says that you are always going to regret the things you didn't do, more than the ones you did…but Conrad Grayson doesn't believe that, when he feels the gun in his head the one thing he regrets more than anything is when he framed David Clarke and started this game with The Initiative.

When he feels the blood in his hands, he knows it's over. He can only hope his family will be safe, that his death will be enough…

_**America can't believe it! Conrad Grayson found death in his office yesterday afternoon, tragedy strikes The Graysons again.**_

Victoria reads the paper over and over again, but still…she doesn't feel like this is real. She saw Conrad's body yesterday, she saw the blood in his office… she's a widow. It's true that their relationship was a huge mess but she loves…loved him. They always were there for the other no matter what, and now she's alone. She has to fix this by herself.

Daniel and Charlotte have been in their rooms the last couple of hours, both of them feel terrible… she because one of the last things she said to her father was "I wanna be a Clarke" and he, he's just devastated…the guilt of the past weeks is finally catching up with him. What now? Will he be the head of Grayson Global again? … Both children knew their father had many enemies, but they never expected that he would die the way he did…so fast, without mercy.

~·~

"Emily, come here! Look what Nolan sent to us…" She quickly sits beside him and when the video starts she puts her hand on her mouth, "No…no!" Aiden holds her tight, "She did it".

They knew something like this was coming, but it's still shocking for both. Now they see how important it's to stop The Initiative…their plan is so big, so messed up, so cruel that they didn't even care about to set up something more carefully…no, they just shoot him from behind.

Emily is angry; Helen Crowley stole a crucial part of her revenge. She never wanted to kill Victoria or Conrad…she wanted them to pay, to suffer just like her father did, she wanted to see their faces when she told them the truth, and now…it's gone. This is a whole new level of cruelty for her, she now sees exactly how big this is; bigger than what the Graysons did to her father, bigger than what happened to Colleen… this involves the whole world. This isn't just a game of pain; it's a game of power too. She now understands what her father wrote… he was just a man, on the wrong place at the wrong time.

Aiden knows how hard this is for her, this…this shouldn't have happened. "Aiden, we need to prepare. Padma will get that phone call any minute now" He knows her head and heart are now focusing on one thing, she will make them fall. "Let's just enjoy a last night of peace, ok?" She nods, and cuddles with him. Something is sure; this will be a very, very long night.

Sadly, five minutes later Emily's phone starts ringing. "Ems, the Carrion is complete. Padma will take it with her to Seattle" "Oh, hey Nolan…ok, I understand. Let me know when she's coming" she hangs up immediately. "Nolan said the program is ready" "Ok, now come back here…we'll worry about that later". He puts his arms around her and kisses her forehead, she has been so open with him this last couple of weeks…and he loves her even more now.

"Emily, promise me… if something goes wrong, you will leave this place. You will fly away as far as you can" He has to make sure she will be safe, he can't lose her too.

"I promise, but we will leave together… if we're doing this, then you have to promise the same to me. If something goes wrong and you have to leave me behind you will" She's fighting the tears, she doesn't want to leave him or to be left behind.

"You know I can't. You know I can't promise you that…" This is killing him.

"Then we just have to do it right…everything will be fine" She grabs his hands and slowly kisses him. Everything has to be fine, otherwise…

~·~

"Miss Lahari, I heard you have The Carrion…good job. We're leaving in two days; your tickets are in your office in Nolcorp." The deep voice of Helen Crowley fills Padma's ears, and adrenaline starts rushing through her veins….this is it, if she do this right… she will be free.

Quickly she calls Aiden, "We're leaving in two days, and we always stay in the same hotel so stay where you are. This is it" "Thank you Padma, good night". She hangs up, and goes straight to Nolan's place, she doesn't want to admit it…but she's scared she won't come back. Since her future is so uncertain she will make the best of this two days, and just enjoy them with Nolan.

If they do this right, The Iniative will no longer exists… like a bad nightmare, it will dissapear from their lives, from the world. She doesn't know what's going to happen in Seattle, but she can hope it will be fine...that they will get out of this breathing.

**~E&A~ **

_Five chapters! And number six is coming… let me know what you think, and if you have any idea don't hesitate and please tell me about it. Like I said on the first chapter, I want to finish this before I go on vacations with my family, and that will be happening next week, so expect more updates... If I have the time maybe 2 or 3 in one day. Kisses, and enjoy !_


	6. Deeper

Chapter Six: Deeper

"Is everything ready?. Ok, I'll see you soon" Helen has to make sure that they won't have any problem-of any kind- in Seattle, She's been planning this for years…there is no time for something to go wrong, this has to be perfect. "Padma, did you choose the same hotel as usual right?" She looks at her, expecting the answer, "Same hotel, and same rooms" Padma answers softly.

Helen watches the people walking so peacefully in the night and wonders when or how her life became so different, she could be one of them…most of the time she pretends to be a normal person. But even a normal person has secrets, maybe not as dark as hers, but they has them. And now on the top of the list, she's a murderer… she has Grayson's blood in her hands.

_..."Hello Conrad, did you miss me?" She asked with a smile on her face; "What do you want now? You have me back here, I'm at your service" Conrad said and bowed with sarcasm._

_She walked across his office, "Believe it or not, this wasn't my plan… and as much as I enjoy having you at my service, you're useless now. I got everything I wanted from your innocent son" She saw the anger in his eyes, but his body didn't show it. "Leave my family out of this, I'm the one you want" he said, using all in his power to stay calm. She started laughing, "How can you be so sure?" and with that, she pressed the trigger. The bullet went straight to his stomach, and he watched in horror how the blood tainted his shirt. _

_When she placed the gun in his head, he didn't say anything…he was just waiting for it. Two bullets and it was over. Her biggest problem was gone. "Goodbye Conrad" She left the office without looking back, The Initiative will deal with the investigation…_

"Helen? We're here" Padma gets her out of her thoughts, "Yes, oh right. I'll go to my room. Please take care of my luggage". Padma nods and she leaves, tomorrow it's a big day so she has to be well rested.

As soon as Helen disappears, Padma goes outside…nervous she looks around and once she feels safe, she calls Emily. "Hello? …yeah it's me, we're here. No, she's in her room, 742. Mine is 654. I'll be waiting, please be careful" She's glad they got rooms in different floors, so she can meet Aiden and Emily and if Helen needs her, she will be there.

She goes upstairs and take a quick shower to relax, she hasn't slept this week and she also lost 5 pounds; the stress is killing her. She sighs and takes one bottle of water. There has been so many times when she thought this was over … she doesn't want to get her hopes up, and still she can't avoid to wonder what if?.

The knock on the door puts a smile on her face; she has been so worried for them. "Hi, come in quickly. Did someone see you?" they get in, and Aiden answers "No, I don't think so" "Ok, before we talk…how's Nolan?" Emily smiles and says "Don't worry, he's safe…he misses you too". Padma smiles too, "Do you want water or something?" Both say no and she sits on the bed, "Ok then, here are the stuff you asked for- she gives Aiden 3 cameras and 2 microphones- so, I'll be monitoring every move from here, Nolan has access to all security cameras here and the meeting will be in the conference room number 5" She takes out a little map, "Nolan sent this a couple of hours ago, it's a map that shows every single room in this hotel and I discovered some places that are safe for you, this room-she points in the map- was closed a few years ago and has a connection with the room we will be using, there's another one but it's too far…"

Her phone interrupts her, "I… it's Helen" "Answer, don't keep her waiting" Aiden says, and Emily nods. "Hello? Yes…yes, I'll be there in five" she hangs up, "she wants me to go to a room, 813…" Emily stands up, "Don't worry about us, we'll see you tomorrow". After the couple leave, she quickly goes upstairs and find a little note and the key in the floor…

_**Take care of her; it's important to keep her alive. Don't tell anybody about this... the key is on the floor.- **_

Scared, she opens the door… and when she sees the blonde girl sleeping on the bed, she puts her hands on her mouth and carefully, she gets closer to the bed. She will wait until the girl wakes up.

An hour goes by, when Padma sees the girl is trying to get up but apparently, she's very weak and she runs to help her. "Hey, welcome back…how do you feel?" she asks softly, but the girl tries to stay as far as she can from her, "I'm not the enemy sweetie, I'm a victim too…I'm here to help you, do you need something?" She hopes this time she will say something…

"I'm thirsty" The girl answers quickly, looking at her. "Is it true?" She asks.

"I'll bring you a glass of water" but her question stops her, "What is true?"

"That you're a victim" She starts playing with her fingers, it's obvious that she's nervous.

"Oh, that. Well…yeah, I'm a victim. I have to work for them, it's a long story but the point is if I don't do it, my family will be in danger" Padma brings the glass of water, and the girl drinks it immediately. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you" Her accent is loud and clear this time, and when Padma looks at her she explains. "I'm British, where are you from? It's obvious that you aren't from here…"

"I'm from India; by the way my name is Padma Lahari. You will see me a lot these days" She smiles and asks, "What's your name?"

"I'm Colleen, Colleen Mathis" She smiles too, and starts telling Padma how she got there…

**~E&A~ **

_Chapter six is here, I'm going to take a little more time to update because this are the most important chapters to me, so maybe I won't be able to publish the whole story before I go on vacations…but I will do my best. Hope you like it! Kisses._

_PD: Thanks to __lissyjazz85!_


	7. Revelations

Chapter Seven: Revelations

Emily puts her head on Aiden's shoulder, and he kisses her forehead. "I'm worried about tomorrow" She says, they just left the hotel so Padma could do whatever Helen asked her. "I know, me too" He kisses her deeply, and they keep walking in silence.

Tomorrow is their 'D' day, Padma told them they are staying for three days, so they still don't know what's going to happen, maybe tomorrow the will just have to listen… "You know…" Aiden starts talking but Emily's phone interrupts him "It's Padma" she quickly explains before answering. "Hi… yes, sure…no problem. I'll see you in five". Aiden looks at her, waiting for an explanation "She wants me to go back to the hotel, some details for tomorrow" "Alone?" He's not happy about it, "Yes, Helen is down in the dining room and she may recognize you… I'll be back as soon as possible ok?" He sighs and kisses her, "Fine. Be careful". She squeezes his hand and starts walking back.

She sends a text to both, Aiden and Padma…

_*I'm in the lobby, safe and sound. Where do I find you?* _

_*813, hurry up!*_

_*Happy to hear that. come back soon. I love you* _

She gets on the elevator and 3 minutes later she's outside the room, "Padma? It's me". Padma opens the door, "Emily, there's something you need to see" she takes a step back so Emily can see Colleen…

Emily can't believe what she's seeing, without any information she recognizes the girl but Padma interrupts her thoughts "Helen asked me to take care of her, she's another victim" she says sadly, but Emily has only one question…"What's her name?". Colleen hears the whispers, and before Padma can say something, she answers "I'm Colleen Mathis, who are you?"

The amount of feelings that are running through her body is infinite, Emily wants to run, hug her and tell her absolutely everything, but first she need to answer. "I'm Emily Thorne, but you can call me Ems if you want" She smiles and Colleen too. Padma doesn't understand why Emily is so happy, "You two know each other?" both girls says no and Emily explains a little more… "I will tell you everything, but first I need to talk to you alone, Colleen will you give us a minute?" "It's fine, I wanted to take a bath anyway" She goes to the bathroom and when Emily feels the water running she talks.

"You don't know who she is, do you?" She asks, surprised…but then she remembers that Padma doesn't have any information about she or Aiden.

"No, she told me she is British and that her name is Colleen Mathis" Now Padma feels lost.

Emily smiles, "Aiden's last name is Mathis"

Padma is shocked, "She is Aiden's sister?" She puts her hand on her head, she's so confused.

"Yes, we need to call him" Emily dials his number immediately, but Padma stops her. "Why did you do that?"

"She needs to know you know who she is; you need to talk with her first" Padma takes Emily's phone.

"You're right, I… this is huge! He's going to be so happy" Emily takes a deep breath, and prepares herself.

10 minutes later, Colleen gets out of the bathroom. She feels so relaxed and full of energy, but she knows she won't be leaving that room any time soon. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks to the girls, amused by their faces.

"We need to talk" Emily says, "First; I'm your brother's girlfriend"

"Aiden is here?!" Colleen doesn't know what to say, after all these years…

"Yes, we're here to stop the ones who did this to you. He's been looking for you, you know? All these years, he never gave up" She says softly, Colleen just smiles. "He knew you were alive".

"Can I talk to him? It's been so long…" Padma gives her Emily's phone, and she looks at her hesitating, "You should talk first" she gives the phone to Emily.

"Ok, I'll do it" She dials Aiden's number and he answers immediately. "Are you ok? Emily! I was so worried" She smiles, "I'm fine, actually more than fine…" but her conversation is interrupted, someone is knocking. She hangs up and hides in the closet, if someone sees her, the plan is over and Padma and Colleen are in danger.

Padma makes sure everything is fine and opens the door; she isn't surprised to find Helen. "Padma how is our guest?" "Oh, she woke up a while ago. We were just chatting" She smiles, "That's fine, I just wanted to let you know that this will be your room too from now on. You know the rules…"

Emily forgot about her phone, and when it starts ringing…she stops breathing. Helen quickly opens the closet, "Well, look what we have here….Miss Thorne, what are you doing here?" Emily doesn't really know what to do, so she screams "PADMA, COLLEEN! GO, NOW!" Both girls leave as quickly as they can.

Emily hits Helen and when she's on the floor, she grabs the woman's arms and put one of hers around Helen's neck. "Why are you doing all this? To save two girls you barely know?" Helen asks, with the same voice as usual… like nothing is happening.

"No, I'm doing it for my father…David Clarke" Emily says, and she feels the impact of her words on Helen.

"You… Amanda Clarke!" Helen screams, "I knew you will be a problem someday… but I don't care, you can do whatever you want with me, The Initiative has everything they needed".

Emily hesitates at first, but then remembers what happened with Gordon Murphy…she closes her eyes and breaks Helen's neck in one quick move. The lifeless body of Helen Crowley falls besides her, and Emily looks up and says… "I'm sorry dad".

She calls Aiden; they have to clean up this mess.

**~E&A~ **

_Next is coming soon, Let me know what you think!_


	8. The Other Side

Chapter Eight: The Other Side

He knows understands how a mute person must feels, the inability to express yourself properly is just…nerve-wracking. Nolan can see and hear absolutely EVERYTHING, but he can't do a shit about it... he can screams as loud as he wants and they won't hear a single thing.

These days has been horrible for him, Padma has him like a mess… every time he watches her with Helen his blood boils and anger rushes trough his veins; She's using the woman he loves. So when he heard the conversation with Aiden and Emily, he felt like he was there too, especially when Padma asked about him… all the feelings returned and knocked him out.

This past week he has been communicating with Emily, only Emily. Calling Padma would be too dangerous…he misses her voice. He kicked himself mentally several times for not giving her that tiny little device that would allow him to be heard, and then he remembers earplugs are dangerous too…

He was as shocked as Padma when he saw the blonde girl in the room, and of course, he recognized her immediately. He wanted to call Aiden and tell him that her sister is alive, he wanted to call Emily and tell her to go back to the hotel and he screamed how smart his girlfriend was, when she did it first. He listened to the whole conversation between the girls with a smile on his face…they reached one of their goals, now they have to destroy The Initiative so they can live their lives without worrying about another attack…and when he was about to celebrate, Helen appeared on the door and asked Padma about Colleen and when she was about to leave, Emily's phone started ringing…of course, something bad had to happen!

But that wasn't the worst part; the worst part is happening right now…Helen discovered Emily! He grabs the laptop's screen and starts shaking it, but that doesn't change anything…he hears his friend screams "PADMA, COLLEEN! GO, NOW!" he holds his breath until he watches both girls leaving the building and then he switches the cameras to the one in Colleen's room and finds Ems closing Helen's eyes.

He turn off the computer and walks across his living room, "Shit, shit,shit…" He just hopes nothing bad happens to the girls on their way to wherever they're going. He hopes they're meeting with Aiden now, because if they're not…

~·~

Aiden tells Emily to be careful and watches her walking back to the hotel, he starts walking to their hotel too…worried, he takes out his phone to call her but the sound of a new text surprises him.

_*I'm in the lobby, safe and sound. Where do I find you?* _

He smiles; she probably sent that text to him and Padma. He quickly answers…

_*Happy to hear that. Come back soon. I love you* _

He takes his keys in the lobby and goes to their room; Aiden decides to make the best of this free time by doing some exercise. A very long hour goes by and he can focus on anything, his mind it's with Emily… so, when he hears his phone he answers it immediately. "Are you ok? Emily! I was so worried" He lets out the breath he has been holding this whole time, "I'm fine, actually more than fine…" and just like that, the call is over.

He walks across the room with his head in his hands, Emily just told him she was damn fine and still hung up! She never does that! Something bad happened there, but he won't stay here to find out… so he calls one more time but she's not answering. Aiden grabs his keys and storms out of the room, he has to find her.

He runs for a few minutes and his phone rings again, "Emily!" she is crying, "Hey, baby what happened…why are you crying?" he asks her softly, "I have something to say… I found your sister" he's in shock… "What?" he asks in disbelief, "come here as fast as you can please…813, I'll explain everything. I promise." She hangs and he starts running again.

This is the longest elevator ride he remembers, but finally he's outside 813. As soon as she opens the door he hugs her tightly. Helen's lifeless body is right beside them but he doesn't care, he's happy Emily is safe and the news she gave to him a while ago have him over the moon.

"What happened?" he says anxiously.

"I was about to let you talk with Colleen when Helen came…" she looks down, "I forgot my phone and when you called me back, she found me. I told the girls to run and well…-she looks Helen's body- rest is history" she squeezes his hand, "I'm assuming Padma took Colleen to our hotel…but I don't know for sure".

"Do you realize what you're saying?" He's still in shock, "My sister is alive…" he adds in disbelief.

"I know, and I don't want to take that away from you… but we have to clean this mess" she stands. "I told her I was Amanda Clarke"

"What did she say?" he looks up

…_I knew you will be a problem someday… but I don't care, you can do whatever you want with me, The Initiative has everything they needed…_

Emily shakes her head, "She said she knew I was a problem, but that The Initiative has everything they needed…she was useless anyway" she will never forget the hate in her voice, she will never forget her words…

"Hey…are you alright?" he asks softly, touching her face.

"Yeah…" No, she doesn't. He knows that, but he decides to let it go…she will talk when she's ready.

"So, the head or the feet?" He asks and she smiles…the good old times.

**~E&A~ **

_Hey, hope you like this one... like I said a long time ago, I'm going away on vacations this weekend and I won't be back until February 18 or maybe more… so I will do my best to finish the next chapter before that since it's the D day ! _

_Kisses !_


	9. As Fast As You Can

Chapter Nine: As Fast As You Can

"PADMA, COLLEEN! GO, NOW!" When she heard Emily screaming, she took Colleen as quickly as she could and left the building. Now she's still running trough Seattle without really knowing where to go and right besides her is Colleen Mathis trying to catch her breath.

She looks at the girl and realizes that despite everything that happened, she has a huge smile on her face. "Why are you smiling like that?" Padma is really confused…again.

"It's been so long…and I will finally see my brother again, I don't care about anything else" Colleen explains, "Now it's my turn…where are we going?"

Padma smiles too, of course she's happy…anyone would be, "I…" and before finishing, she remembers, "To Emily and Aiden's hotel room".

Both girls run as fast as they can to the hotel and when they get there, Padma looks everywhere before going in but Colleen doesn't really care, the only thing she wants is too finally be with her brother again.

"Come on Padma! Nobody is following us…relax" She says giggling, taking her hand and dragging her inside the elevator. Padma laughs too, she's so happy for them…she knows firsthand how hard it is to be away from your family. Thinking about all that she takes the spare key Aiden gave her and opens the door, but, for her surprise no one is in the room…

"Oh?" A very disappointed Colleen scans the room quickly, "All his things are here…and Emily's too…look-she points a wallet- maybe is his" she takes it, and for her surprise there's a picture of her inside it. "Oh my …" with tears in her eyes she takes Padma's hand. They stay like that until a noise on the door alerts them.

~·~

Emily takes Helen's head while Aiden tries to wrap the rest with the sheets, "What are we going to do with her?" He asks quietly, this isn't the first time they deal with a dead body…but this is the first time he has seen Emily this affected by it.

"We have to hide it, I…I wanted to make it look like a suicide but then I remembered…-she looks down- I broke her neck"

"Hey, don't do this…we'll just do the same we did with Gordon" He finishes with the body and takes a deep breath, "We need to talk with Nolan, he has to clean the security system..."

"I know, I'll call him as soon as we're out of here… also, Padma will have to face The Initiative alone…" She speaks like her usual self again, interrupting him. "We'll just have to leave her hidden somewhere…until, you know…we need her again".

The sound of Emily's cell phone let them know she got a text… "It's from Padma" she says explaining…

_*I'm in your hotel room with Colleen, coming back soon?*_

_*Yeah, we'll be there in 20 minutes*_

"And?" Aiden asks, he's been worried about them…especially for his sister, he doesn't want to lose her again.

"She said they're safe in our hotel room…" She takes a deep breath, "how do you feel? Are you ready to see her?"

"I am fine, don't worry… can we just finish with this? It's late and we have a lot to do tomorrow" she smiles with his answer, but she knows he's worried things won't be the same…

"Let's go" She takes Helen's head again so Aiden can put her inside a bag. They clean up the room and leave. Since it's late, there aren't so many people in the lobby and when the receptionist sees them with the bag, she just tells them to be careful and that she hopes they come back soon.

"Did you send the information to Takeda?" Aiden asks, "He said that if something like this happened…"

"I know" she cuts him, "and I did a while ago, he said there's an abandoned ice cream factory outside the city…fifteen minutes away from here"

"We will need a car...or something" He says worried, but she starts laughing… "What?"

"Come on! We can't take a cab with that- she points the bag- and ask the driver to go there… fifteen minutes by car, if we walk fast we will be home in about an hour… I'll just text Padma to let her know we'll arrive a little bit later"

_*Padma, this is taking longer than we thought. We'll be arriving in an hour or so* _

_*K'. please be careful, Colleen is crying…what do I do?* _

_*Just hold her, she needs that* _

"Ok, let's walk" Emily says and takes Aiden's hand.

30 minutes later, the body is inside one of the huge freezers of the factory and they start walking back, Emily is really quiet…still processing all. What would her father think of her? She's no longer the sweet, innocent little girl he knew… Amanda is so far away now… then there's this voice telling her this is for a good cause, she's basically saving the world…saving innocent people. She will remember all this for the rest of her life, but her suffering doesn't mean anything in comparison with all the lives she's going to save, with all the people that will be free.

She doesn't realize when they enter the hotel until Aiden asks for their key in the lobby, "Are you ready?" She asks, concerned…this is the moment Aiden has been waiting for his whole life.

"I…I'm nervous, but ready" He kisses her forehead and holds her during the whole elevator ride. Before he opens the door, he says "I love you Ems, I love you"

"I love you too…thank you for everything, I don't know what I would've done without you" She kisses him quickly and finally, he opens.

He walks inside and finds his sister in his bed, "Colleen?" He asks quietly, he's so nervous. He looks at her; she's so thin and full of bruises… "Hey, it's me…Aiden" she's still asleep, he touches her face and she begins to stir. When she opens her eyes, they light up and she jumps to his arms.

"Aiden! I… I can't believe it's you" Tears are out of control, but she doesn't care…her brother is finally with her, "How did you find me? How did you get so close to them? How…" She has so many questions, it's been too long.

"Slow down…I didn't find you, they made me believe you were dead…I think you were a part of their next plan, but that doesn't matter now, you're free. The rest is up to Emily" He smiles to her and Colleen does it too, Emily flushes.

"I never thought I would see you smiling like that to a girl!" Colleen says playfully, "She seems nice, even though we weren't able to talk much before" she points to Emily.

"Well…" Emily begins, "Like I told you before we are after the ones who did this to you, they murderer my father…and I spent a lot of time training to face them, I was on one of my missions when I met Aiden"

"Wow, you're like a Bond girl or something like that" Colleen says, "go on, I just had to say that" she giggles.

Emily giggles too, "So, long story short I was looking for Dimitri…and Aiden worked on one of his nightclubs … we fought, he followed us… we managed to escape and before I could ask anything, Aiden shot him…and we started training together" She's serious now, remembering all of it.

Aiden can see how Emily's expression changes so he continues for her, "We got together and I received a clue about where you were… I didn't want to put Ems in danger so I left her behind…" He kisses her, "but now we're back, stronger than ever".

"Oh guys, that's…beautiful" Padma says, she felt like a stranger in that room but know that she understands a little more everything is fine, "I have to go now, I need to be back to prepare the meeting…and Nolan just texted me, the security system is clean…from us and The Initiative, they won't know" She says goodbye to the group and leaves with the promise to text them when she's in her room.

Emily is feeling tired, all the events of the night are catching up with her… "I'm off to bed too, I'm glad to see you're safe Colleen and I love you Aiden… goodnight guys" Aiden stands up and kisses her "I love you too, sleep well".

"Well, where were we?" Colleen asks excited to be able to talk with Aiden, "I missed you so much, you know that don't you?"

"I missed you too Colleen" He holds her tight, "You should rest too, you look like hell" he says laughing.

"Hey!" Colleen pretends to be mad, and they keep playing and talking for a few more hours before call it a night; they have their whole lives to catch up.

**~E&A~ **

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! I'm back, and I saw the last two episodes…WOW. Next is coming soon, _

_Kisses, Camy !_


	10. Normandie

Chapter Ten: Normandie (Part I)

Emily's up, even if the sun hasn't risen yet…she's used to waking up early, but today is special…today is the end of their nightmare.

"Always up before the sun…good morning Ems" Aiden hugs her from behind and kisses her.

"Mmm…good morning to you too" She kisses him back and softly says "So…how was it? Did you…you know, with Colleen?"

He smiles, he loves that she is so worried about him getting along with his sister, "Yeah, we talked…a lot, but it was good; I mean, I know we still have to talk about all this but for now we're good"

"That's great, want to go for a run with me? I need to relax a little bit, I can't be nervous today" She turns around facing him and smiles, her fingers running across his chest.

"What about breakfast first?" He kisses her again, "and then we can go for a run…and after that we can take a really long shower" He says in a low and husky voice.

"I like the sound of that…we will be ready to face Normandy" She laughs, this is like their own 'D Day'.

"Normandy huh? We aren't in 1944 Ems, but I like it…and I love you, let's go" He kisses her again, and when the kiss is about to become something more…Colleen walks into the room right on time to watch her brother with his girlfriend, and it makes her totally happy to see them together like that… they've been through enough pain, misery and loneliness for one life; they deserve to be happy, they belong together. She's so scared about today, just the thought of losing him again terrifies her…but what really scares her is what could happen if something happens to Emily, she likes her a lot and she can see Aiden loves her… she stayed up praying, everything will be fine, it has to be. She coughs and says "Am I interrupting?"

Emily and Aiden finish their scene immediately, "Colleen! You're up early; I thought I was the only one who likes to wake up at the crack of dawn. How did you sleep?" Emily jumps in right away, she's used to deal with all kind of awkward situations.

"Oh I usually sleep until later, guess this has something to do with yesterday's emotional roller coaster…anyway, is Padma up? I wanted to go out with her, you know it's been a while since the last time I went out on my own" She knows this is a delicate subject, but she tries to approach it normally.

"I'm sorry Colleen, Padma has to go in like 2 hours…she has work to do" Aiden says, still holding Emily. "Look, Emily and I are going for a run, want to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer but no, I don't feel like running…I'm kind of taking baby steps with everything since I was high and…" She suddenly remembers who is she talking to and stops; he doesn't need to know she was tied to a bed the whole time. She shakes her head and continues, "Anyway, do you want breakfast? Because I'm starving!"

Emily feels Aiden's pain when she says that, she can only imagine the hell Colleen went through and she knows every single word is like a stab on Aiden's heart. "Yes, me too! I'll prepare everything"

"Nop, I'll help you…I know my way around the kitchen" If there's one thing Colleen is proud of is how she cooks, and she can take the opportunity to know Emily a little bit better.

"I'll be outside, let me know when it's ready" Aiden needs fresh air, he knows his sister went through a lot because of that fucked up people but that was a lot to take in. He takes a deep breath and takes a look at the kitchen, his girlfriend and his sister are getting along, they laugh while they cook some pancakes and he's so happy for that, he's so happy to be able to watch his two favorite girls in the world laughing together.

Breakfast goes by, and Emily and Aiden go for their run. Colleen leaves a cup of coffee and a couple of pancakes for Padma before taking a shower; when she's done, she finds her friend eating. "Good morning Padma"

"Good morning Colleen, are you joining me? Emily left this delicious pancakes before leaving" She smiles, there's so much to do today but she will enjoy this moment of peace.

Colleen sits beside her, "Oh I know, we made them together… I already ate a few but I guess one more won't do any harm right?" She giggles and starts telling Padma the great morning she had. Sadly she couldn't stay for long, "Colleen I'm so sorry, but a guy just called me…I have to go back to my hotel, I think they already noticed Helen isn't there. I don't know what to do…" She says worried, she can't screw this…otherwise their whole plan is over. She puts her heads in her head and Colleen hugs her, "Don't worry Padma, everything is going to be just fine". They talk a little bit, but soon Padma has to go, leaving Colleen alone in the hotel room.

~·~

Padma arrives, her whole body is shaking…she has no idea what will happen now. She looks around the dining room but everybody seems to be enjoying their breakfast.

"Mrs. Lahari, please have a seat" the voice surprises her, and she feels her heart jumping, a tall and apparently young man is looking at her …"Of course". He sits right in front of her.

"I'm Mr. Trask, I'm your boss now" He says, all business.

"Oh, I…I'm sorry but can I ask why? What about Helen?" She asks, hoping that he will buy her act.

"Right" He coughs, "Mrs. Crowley is missing, and you know that in delicate times like these we can't just sit around waiting for her" He drinks some of his tea, and looks at her waiting for an answer.

"Oh, of course…I understand Mr. Trask. If you know something about her will you let me know?" She says pretending to be worried.

"I thought you would rather know about your father" He says quietly. Mr. Trask is very serious, probably because he has to deal with the mess left in Americon Initiative after they realized Helen was 'missing'.

Padma chokes, "Yo..you know? How is he? Please tell me he's alive" She does her best to fight the tears.

Mr. Trask takes her hand, but Padma rejects it immediately. "He's fine, and he will stay that way until your job is done tonight" His eyes don't give nothing away, he's like a robot. Padma can help but wonder how little he was when The Initiative caught him. He stands up without giving her the chance to ask more; apparently he already gave her too much information.

Padma gets on the elevator and starts crying, she thinks that maybe her father is also here…but she can't ask Nolan for help, he already cleaned up the security system and if he gets in again it will probably alarm everybody. She knows she shouldn't call him, but she needs him now.

He picks up after two rings, "Hey baby" his voice is soft, "How's everything going?"

"Oh Nolan, you have no idea…" She says, crying.

**~E&A~ **

_Hello! Here's the other, finally the "D day" arrived… I just want to explain something, Normandie will have three parts: The morning, the afternoon and finally the night with the meeting. I know I'm writing a lot of details now, but I told you these were the most important chapters…and well, the fact that Colleen really died and Helen too caught me off guard, I really, really wanted Colleen to be alive… I would've loved to see her with her brother and Emily like a happy little family. That said, you can now understand why I'm taking more time to update. _

_Kisses, Camy. _

_PS: Good bye Amanda :( I loved her with Jack! _


	11. Normandie-Operation Neptune

Chapter Eleven: Normandie- Operation Neptune (Part II)

"That was a great way to relax" Emily kisses Aiden deeply, it turns out a long shower with someone you love is an awesome way to spend your afternoon. "We should do this more often" She runs her fingers through his back, taking her time to feel every single muscle of it.

Aiden enjoys her touch, "Mmm, we will…I promise you we will" This has to be the end, no more revenge, no more plans. The only thing he wants is to be happy with her, get married, and have kids…all of it, especially now that his sister is with him again. "This is the end, right?" He looks at her, begging for a yes.

Emily looks down, she can't lie to him. "Aiden…I…Victoria is still out there" She feels bad, but even if the ice queen is just a ghost now she has to pay for what she did. "Aiden, look at me" He does, and she continues "I promise you, Victoria is the end…we'll just frame her for Helen's murder and everything will be over"

Aiden knows she's telling the truth, "I want us to be normal; happy…I want to start a family with you. I don't care where, but I'm tired of hiding…I'm tired of this! I love you and I want to shout it from the rooftops, and I can't…" They don't talk much, but when they do, they don't leave anything out.

Emily feels her heart breaking into a million pieces, "I want to shout it from the rooftops too, and this isn't easy for me either. I also want to start a family, but I have to finish what I started…I have to clean my father's name, not only for him or me…for Charlotte too, and Amanda, and little Carl…Victoria is the last, and then we will have our happy ending" She can't fight the tears, this is something she has been saving for too long… it was time to take it out. "I don't want any of them to be ashamed of who they are, I don't want them to hate the name Clarke like I did…I want them to know the truth"

Aiden holds her tightly, that's all she needs right now. "Don't worry Ems, shh don't worry..." He hates to see her cry, "I will help you, they will know the truth…and little Carl will be proud of his grandpa" Even if it's not his real grandparent.

"Yes, he will…" She smiles; she wonders what is her father thinking right know and what would he think about she and Aiden. She remembers a conversation they had when she was little…

…_Little Amanda runs to the sea, but David stops her "Hey, not so quickly princess. What's the hurry?" He enjoys her laugh; she flushes a little and says "My knight is waiting for me daddy! I have to go see him" David laughs, his 4 year old already talking about her knight. "And where's your knight meeting you honey?" "Dad, he's right there on the beach" She points straight to the sea and he wants to laugh harder but he knows that could upset her, "Oh, right. Silly me…now I see him. Wow! He's really handsome sweetie, you're right you should go" He watches his baby go, but suddenly she turns around and says "You will always be my knight daddy, don't worry"…_

In that moment she expected something totally different for her future, something more like Jack and Amanda's history…but life still gave her a knight. She starts laughing, and kisses Aiden, "Ready to save the world, Sir Mathis?"

Aiden looks at her with a puzzled expression, "Sir Mathis, what's that?" She keeps laughing and he starts doing it too, "Well, to answer your question my lady, yes…I'm ready" He takes her hand and kisses it softly.

She bows and adds, "I'm happy to hear that because as much as I would love to stay here and keep playing, it's almost eight. We have to go" Sadly, they're transported back to reality again; they have to prepare everything for tonight.

"Emily, wait…" Aiden feels like it's now or never, he's been waiting to do this for weeks and even if he actually wanted to it after all this mess was over, you never know what could happen…you can hope things will be fine but the truth is life changes in an instant. "I…I wanted to do this after we, you know finish all this. But the thing is, we can't know what will happen there and, if something bad happens…I know we haven't dated a long time but I already feel like I've known you my whole life….Emily Thorne, Amanda Clarke, I don't care who you are, you're perfect for me…you're fun, smart, strong and so beautiful. All I know is that I love you more than I thought I was capable of, and that I can't imagine my life without you…I want us to live happily ever after and I also think you already know where this is going, so I'll go straight to the point…"He shakes his head, when he's nervous he can't stop talking. It's been ages since the last time something like this happened to him and he honestly thought he was over it, but apparently this is a whole new level of nervousness… "Ems, will you marry me?" Aiden shows her a small, red velvet box. He takes out a simple, elegant, platinum ring and anxiously waits for her answer. The diamond shines when the last traces of sunlight hit it and it feels like the world has stopped, for both of them.

**~E&A~**

_Hey! I need to explain something about the title, since I've been comparing this with World war II and the landings in Normandy in 1944 I decided to keep playing with the titles and for those who don't know 'Operation Neptune' was the code name the British Royal Navy gave to the actual disembarkation, the naval part of the landings…which was a total surprise for the enemy! So I thought it was appropriate. Anyway, hope you like this one…and as you can see my romantic side is never too far. _

_Kisses, Camy._


	12. Normandie-Operation Cobra

Chapter Twelve: Normandie- Operation Cobra (Part III)

…"_Emily, wait…" Aiden feels like it's now or never, he's been waiting to do this for weeks and even if he actually wanted to it after all this mess was over, you never know what could happen…you can hope things will be fine but the truth is life changes in an instant. "I…I wanted to do this after we, you know finish all this. But the thing is, we can't know what will happen there and, if something bad happens…I know we haven't dated a long time but I already feel like I've known you my whole life….Emily Thorne, Amanda Clarke, I don't care who you are, you're perfect for me…you're fun, smart, strong and so beautiful. All I know is that I love you more than I thought I was capable of, and that I can't imagine my life without you…I want us to live happily ever after and I also think you already know where this is going, so I'll go straight to the point…"He shakes his head, when he's nervous he can't stop talking. It's been ages since the last time something like this happened to him and he honestly thought he was over it, but apparently this is a whole new level of nervousness… "Ems, will you marry me?" Aiden shows her a small, red velvet box. He takes out a simple, elegant, platinum ring and anxiously waits for her answer. The diamond shines when the last traces of sunlight hit it and it feels like the world has stopped, for both of them…_

Emily doesn't know what to say, or do…she looks at Aiden, and she can see where this is coming from. They can't know for sure this whole thing is going to end well, sure they can hope it will…but if something happens. He said it, life changes in an instant…but this, this is something she can be sure how is going to end; If the worst happens at least they will have this last chapter of happiness, this last moment just for them. "Yes" She answers smiling and in one second Aiden puts the ring on her finger.

"I know every man say the same, but you just made me the happiest guy on earth" He laughs and holds her, "How do you feel?"

Emily laughs with him, "Happier than ever" she says honestly. "What a perfect way to start one of the most important nights of our life"

"Our life, I like how it sounds" He says, "Do you want to share the news?" The only thing to make this day even better is his sister's blessing.

Emily looks at him, confused at first but then she remembers her (soon to be) sister in law. "Oh, Colleen… of course!" Once again, they don't know what comes next…so she will make the best of this family moment.

"I'll go get her" Aiden says quickly, and leaves his fiancé alone in their room.

Emily can't stop looking at her ring, her engagement ring! It's unbelievable, she can't wait to tell everyone…Nolan, Amanda, Jack, Declan, Charlotte, she knows all her friends will be happy for them, maybe Daniel will be an issue but she honestly doesn't care. All that matters is that, if everything goes well, she will get married with the love of her life. The sound of her cell phone interrupts her thoughts, "Padma…is everything ok?"

"They believe Helen is missing, they realized she wasn't here…and they sent a replacement"

"What?" A replacement? Emily quickly wonders how many people work for The Initiative. "Are you safe? Or they suspect about you? Did they realize Colleen is gone too?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. We had breakfast this morning and he bought all I said…apparently Colleen was a piece of Helen's personal plans, because he didn't ask about her or something like that"

"Ok…then, how can we recognize him?" She has to know, it's not just some tiny detail she can't afford to miss.

Padma sighs, she's sure he was a little kid when The Initiative caught him, "He's young, tall and thin. Brown hair, matching eyes… he doesn't show any kind of emotion, he's like a robot, and that makes me think he works for them since he was a like kid… maybe they were training him in case something like this happened"

"That's so sad…" What else can she say? It breaks her heart, but that's not important…at the end of the day he always will be loyal to The Initiative. "Thank you for the update Padma, we'll be there soon". She hangs up, and sees Colleen on the door, Aiden shows up seconds later.

He stands beside Emily and takes her hand, "We…we have something to tell you" He waits for Colleen reaction, but the only thing she does is take a step closer to them. "We are engaged!" There, he said it.

Colleen literally jumps to hug them, "Congratulations!" She really means it, on the little time she has been around them she realized they belonged together, the way they look at each other or the way they talk about each other shows her the deep feelings they have for the other. "I think I can't be happier right now" she giggles and hugs them again, "I mean, seriously guys I've been living with you for like a minute and I already knew you too belong together".

Emily fights the tears and hugs her too, "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to us"

Colleen smiles, "Oh my god, we will be sisters in law!" She feels like she can't ask for a better one.

Aiden smile grows even more watching them, and he hates to be the one that finishes it. "Emm…girls?" He waits until he has their attention, "I hate to be the one finishing this, but…"

"We have to go" Emily completes his sentence, "Emm… Colleen before we go, if…if we don't come back in twelve hours, here's all the information you need…" She gives her a paper with her address, bank account number and Nolan and Takeda's personal number.

Colleen immediately understands what Emily's talking about, "I understand" She takes a deep breath… "I'm sure everything will be alright".

"We hope…" Aiden says softly, "Remember, twelve hours…I don't want you in danger again" He hugs her.

"Twelve hours…" Colleen hugs him tighter, "I love you" she says, "Both of you" She adds Emily to the hug.

~·~

Padma looks at the USB in her hands, the fake Carrion… she's nervous as ever. According to Nolan all she has to do is put the device on the computer and it will send all the evidence they have against Americon Initiative, from the David Clarke's trial to the kidnap of Colleen…to the FBI, anonymously. Emily and Aiden will be there if something goes wrong.

The conference room is empty; she puts the files in front of every seat…so many important names are here today, so many people inside this web of lies and blood…just to get more power, more money.

"Padma, have you heard something from Helen?" Mr. Trask scares her, again.

"Mr. Trask, no…no, I haven't" She continues with the files, "But as soon as I do I will let you know sir"

He starts walking towards her, "Good. People will arrive at 9:30… I want everything ready at least half an hour before"

"Yes sir" Padma looks down, and he leaves. She waits until he's out of sight to breathe again…every time she sees him it feels like he knows it all, like he can see trough her with his dead eyes. Her grandmother would've called him a demon.

Moments later, everything is ready in the conference room and she goes upstairs to change…but she loses the track of time and before she knows it, she's late. Thankfully no one has arrived yet so she takes her place in the lobby and wait for the ten most powerful members of The Initiative.

"Good Night, Mr. Dale. Welcome again, the conference room is at the end of the hall" Padma gives the instructions to their guests like a robot…her mind is far away, like an outsider watching a movie of her own life. She just hopes this movie will have a nice ending. "Good Night, Mr. Weisser…."

~·~

"When Padma told us about this secret 'room' I was thinking of something…you know, bigger" Emily says laughing, they are hiding in some kind of old, mini-walking closet.

Aiden laughs too, "Oh I like it, this way I have you right beside me the whole time" At least they can have the laptop in there but it feels crowded.

They start their job when the first member appears, and soon all the seats are taken. A tall, young man walks inside…with Padma right behind him. "That should be Mr. Trask" Emily says. "Who?" Aiden asks, and Emily looks at him like saying I-hate-when-I-tell-you-something-and-you-forget-about-it. "Helen's replacement" She says simply. Aiden just nods and keeps watching.

_Mr. Trask takes the Carrion and shows it to everyone. "Good night to all of you, our plan can finally begin" All of them stare at him, waiting for more… "Like you can read in the files in front of you, the head of this project Helen Crowley, is missing…but don't worry; she gave us everything we need. The USB I showed to you before, it's the most powerful code on the planet: Carrion, developed by Nolcorp"_

"_We thought it didn't exist!" "How was that possible?!" "What happened to Helen?" "Are you sure we can trust her?"… _

_Padma steps in, "Gentlemen, please calm down. I was the one who stole the Carrion from Nolan Ross…he doesn't even know the program is gone. Sadly, we don't know where Helen is now…but if we have any news all the members will be informed" She stands behind Mr. Trask again._

"_Thanks Miss Lahari. As you can see, everything is under control, and we will proceed with our project like nothing happened …Padma, can you show them please?" She goes to the computer and nods, the device is in. "That, gentlemen…is the key to dominate the entire world" He points to the black screen and everyone begin to celebrate. _

_Padma jumps when she hears her cell phone, Nolan was supposed to text her when the information arrived inside the FBI web…and she forgot to put it in silence. "Padma? I thought this was a no cell phone kind of meeting…give it to me" Trask says… _

_*You did it…evidence is out* _

Aiden turns off the laptop immediately, "We have to go, they will kill her" Emily nods and follows him. When they hear Padma screams, they go out. "Let her go" Aiden says, with an angry voice… "You heard him, let her go" Emily won't stand behind him. Guns are aiming everywhere and the silence in the room is nerve-wracking.

Emily takes a deep breath and screams "Padma, go now!" She shoots Trask in the arm, and the ten guys try to catch her, but Aiden shoots all of them…they aren't dead, but for now they're useless, he keeps fighting with some of them while Emily tries to keep Trask down.

"Who are you?" He asks, and she smiles "Amanda Clarke" but quickly her smiles changes showing her pain, the robot shot her in the stomach… "Good bye, Amanda. You will see your fath…"but he can't finish the sentence, the bullet went straight to his head.

Aiden didn't realize she was alone pinning down that fucker, and now she's bleeding to death. He will never regret shooting Trask in the head; he deserved it just like Dimitri. "Hang in there baby, hang in there…everything will be fine" He says softly, touching her face.

Emily takes his hand, "It hurts…it hurts so much" She's crying, "Promise me you will take care of Nolan and Amanda…I'm so tired"

"No, Emily I won't…don't try to say goodbye, don't say goodbye…not yet" He's begging her, "I won't leave without you" Aiden holds her tight, applying all the pressure he can to the wound, but soon Emily closes her eyes.

The paramedics arrive, but Aiden don't let Emily go. "Sir, sir please…we're here to help" She can't leave him, he doesn't know what to do…but in the end, he lets her go. Kissing her forehead he watches how the paramedics work on her. Suddenly, there's someone hugging him…at first he doesn't who she is but then he realizes is his sister. "Everything will be fine, everything will be fine…" She tells him over and over again like a mantra.

Padma looks inside the room and see Aiden crying on Colleen's shoulder, she knows she made the right choice bringing her here; her heart breaks into a million pieces, because of her, because of her stupid, little mistake… She hopes Emily will come out of this; Emily has to do it… if she doesn't…she will never forgive herself.

_*Nolan, something terrible happened to Emily…come here ASAP*_

**~E&A~**

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeey ! hope you like this one. Ok, so like the last one…this also has a code name from the landings. 'Operation Cobra' it's the name the First United States Army gave to an offensive launched a few days after Operation Neptune….Operation Cobra was decisive in the allied victory in the Normandy campaign. Next is coming soon !_

_Kisses, Camy._


	13. How To Save A Life

Chapter Thirteen: How To Save A Life

When darkness surrounds you, people say you have to follow your heart…he will take whenever you want to be. But what happens when darkness surrounds you and you can still see the lights…but you can't move, you can't leave…will you be in the dark forever?

Nolan arrives to the Harborview Medical Center in Seattle, hoping this time his best friend will be here…he hasn't heard anything from his friends since Padma texted him hours ago…

_*Nolan, something terrible happened to Emily…come here ASAP*_

Sadly she didn't give him more details, so he just took his jet to Seattle and ran across the city looking for Emily in every hospital he could find. When he's about to ask for the fifth time if Emily is here, a very familiar voice surprises him.

"Nolan? Nolan you're here…I, I forgot to tell you where we were…" Padma says quickly, running to his arms.

Nolan smiles, he finally found it. "What happened? How's Emily?" He's so worried…the only thing he can do is hope everything will be fine. _Please, let her be fine._ "Why are we going to the ICU?" No, no! But Padma takes his hand and says, "I will explain everything…" He can hear she's devastated…and that makes him wonder _what the hell happened here?..._

Padma takes him to the waiting room but before he can sit, a girl stops him. "Who are you?" Colleen asks, but for the way he's looking at her, she realises he doesn't know who she is either… "I'm Colleen, Aiden's sister, and you are?"

This time Nolan feels like this is a joke, someone is playing with him… "I…I'm Nolan, Emily's best friend…I can't believe you're here, they must be so happy" He knows Emily is over the moon, so he can only imagine how Aiden feels.

"Oh, well…Emily is at the end of the hall, Aiden won't leave any time soon but, you can go if you want…we can explain everything later" Colleen says softly, He hesitates at first but then he goes.

His heart break into a million pieces when he sees her, laying there…conected to a million things. Aiden is sitting beside her, with her hand between his own…crying. Nolan feels like he shouldn't enter but, he has to… "Aiden" he says softly and he looks up, "It was my fault Nolan…I had to protect her, and now…" Nolan doesn't know what to say so he just stands there, watching. "She's a strong, stubborn young woman…she will be fine" He says, more to himself but Aiden hears him too. "The doctors said it's only a matter of time" Like Padma, he's devastated. And after a while he decides to leave them alone, he will be here when she wakes up.

"Padma, what the hell happened?!" He had enough, he needs to know.

"Nolan…today in the meeting, do you remember the guy I told you about yesterday's morning?" He nods, "Yeah, Mr. Task?". "Trask, yes him… we were in the meeting, and I forgot to put my phone in silence and, he told me 'no phones tonight' and I…I forgot! So, when you sent me the text telling me the evidence was out, he told me I was going to die just like my father" She's crying, and he holds her…but he can't speak so she continues, "Emily and Aiden were in the other room watching and when he was about to shot me…they…" He understands now, "They went to save you" She nods… "Emily told me to run…and when I went back with Colleen, ther…there was blood everywhere, Trask was dead and…and Aiden was on the floor with Emily" She sobs, shaking… she can't talk anymore. "Shh, she will be fine…she will be fine". He sits with her, and soon she falls sleep.

"Colleen? She, she told me her father was fine…he said that…" Colleen looks at him, "That fucker lied to her..." she hisses, "just like they did to my brother" Nolan keeps playing with Padma's hair. "Aiden said, Trask shot Emily in the stomach…-she watches Nolan's eyes widen- but, the doctors said she got lucky it didn't too much damage, now we just have to wait"

"Thanks Colleen" He says softly, at least it's only a matter of time. _God, let her be fine._

Colleen feels like he needs to hear some good news, "You know…my brother, he asked her to marry him before the meeting, they are engaged" She smiles and Nolan does it too. "That's great news!" wow, too many surprises in one day…_what are you thinking David?. _Soon enough, Colleen and Nolan join Padma in her sleep. This will be a long night for them.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend…somewhere along in the bitterness,  
And I would have stayed up with you all night…  
Had I known how to save a life.

**~E&A~**

_So, I did a change… Colleen is alive and Padma's father is dead. Since we don't know much about him, I wasn't so sure about writting with him in this story. Anyway, next is coming soon…I will start med school this Friday so I want to finish the story before then. _

_Kisses, Camy._


	14. Come Back, Be Here

Chapter Fourteen: Come Back, Be Here

He can't believe it's been two weeks, two damn weeks! Waiting for her …she has to wake up. Colleen is worried about him, Aiden only goes home to shower and then he comes back to the hospital…he won't leave Emily's side. Dr. Tara Michaels has assured him every single day that she's stable and strong, that is only a matter of time… "Mr. Mathis, your fiancé will wake when she's ready ok?" She leaves the room and he sighs, "Come back to me Ems…please come back"

Colleen puts her hand on his shoulder, "Aiden, you should sleep" she gives him a coffee, "Sorry, they didn't have tea" She smiles sweetly at him and he looks at her. "Thank you". She leaves, and he stays there…waiting.

~·~

Emily is surrounded by darkness, she tries to move, she tries to open her eyes for him; but her body doesn't aloud it. She hears Aiden's voice calling her, begging her to come back…but she just can't move. "Why?!" She screams, but no one can hear her…or at least that's what she thought.

"Amanda?" The tall figure of David Clarke appears right in front of her, "Amanda, is that you?" He asks again.

Emily fights the tears that are about to come out, "Dad! I…how is this possible?" She looks around, it isn't dark anymore…

David smiles sweetly at her, "I have no idea…but I'm so happy to see you, look at you you're not my little Mandy anymore" He hugs her, "You're a big girl now".

Emily looks down, "Mandy doesn't exist anymore dad, I'm Emily now"

"I refuse to call you like that, I thought you were going to follow my advice" He says, more serious this time.

She takes his hands, "I couldn't…they framed you, they killed you! How was I supposed to forgive?"

David touches her face, "With your heart Amanda, with your heart…the same you use to love your family and friends so fiercely…I mean, I was able to do it and** I** was the one that spent all those years in jail for a crime that I didn't commit"

She looks down again… "I know, of course I know! But they…they are still out there, living their lives like nothing happened…they don't deserve it; someone has to make them pay"

"Sweetie, look where you are… Do you think it's worth it? All these days, my heart breaks watching Aiden taking care of you… I want to see you in a white dress, I want to see you alive" He finishes softly.

"You know?" She sobs, "Oh dad, I miss you so much"

David holds her, "Of course I know, he's a great guy Amanda… and you can see that ring from miles away!" He jokes, "I miss you too sweetie, every day…but that doesn't mean I want to see you here"

Emily smiles, "I don't want to be here either, I want to be with Aiden"

"Good, then you have to go back…" David smiles, love radiating from him. "But first you have to promise you will keep your word; remember your flight to Seattle?"

… "_I was thinking about the future", "And?" He gets serious… "When we finish all this, it's over. No matter what happens, it will be over". Aiden kisses her softly, "We will start our family". They are about to arrive so, they hold hands and Emily puts her head on his shoulder…_

"You promised Aiden that no matter what happened here, it would be over…and I want you to promise the same to me" He says serious.

"Dad… I, I still have Victoria…" She doesn't know what to say, she know Victoria is a delicate subject for his father.

David sighs, "Don't you think she has suffer enough? Charlotte left, Daniel doesn't trust her and Conrad is dead…leave her alone, she's already paying for her sins"

Emily takes a deep breath, "Fine…I promise you, it's over. No more revenge" She hugs him, "Good bye dad".

He holds her for a few more minutes, "Good bye Amanda, please…be happy"

"I will dad…I will be so happy" She is crying again.

David takes her hands, "Tell your sister that I love her, tell her the truth" He lets her go, but before she disappears he screams "And I want grandchildren soon!". The last thing he hears is his little girl laughing.

~·~

"Ems, it's been two weeks… it's Monday, and I miss you. I miss you so much" He sobs, "We all do, Nolan, Padma and Colleen have been here with me everyday…I was thinking that after our wedding we should travel around the world. You know, I spoke with Takeda the other day…he's worried about you too, he told me everything is under control, that one of the men that were in the meeting is telling everything, everything! Can you believe it? The nightmare it's finally over…the only thing missing is you. Colleen is making arrangements for the wedding; you should see her…she's stronger every day. She says she will be your maid of honor, and I hope you're okay with that…" He stops when he feels her hand moving, "Ems? Ems…can you open your eyes?" He's holding his breath.

"Who's going to be my maid of honor?" She asks weakly…

He can't believe what he's hearing…"Emily! You're awake…oh my god you're awake! I love you so much" He kisses her forehead and presses a button to call the nurse.

Emily, now fully awake, smiles at him "I love you too…and I want Colleen to be my maid of honor" She starts laughing but the pain radiates across her belly and makes her stop, "Ouch…"

The nurse enters the room and smiles, "Welcome back Miss Thorne, we're so glad you're awake. I will page doctor Michaels immediately"

"Thank you" Aiden says, "Do you want something Ems?" He asks happy.

_A new body would be perfect, _she thinks but since that's impossible "I want water" he quickly gives her a tiny glass of water, and she looks at him puzzled… "Why is so tiny?"

Aiden shrugs, "Maybe because you can't drink that much? I really don't know".

The doctor sees her and smiles too, "Welcome back Emily!...Aiden would you give us a minute so I can examine her?" Aiden nods, "I will tell the others that you're here". When he leaves, she continues "So, my name's Tara…I'm your surgeon. How do you feel?" She touches Emily's belly.

Emily winces when the doctor touches her, "I ache everywhere…it's like I have an elephant or something over me" She laughs a little and the doctor too.

"Don't worry, that's normal…so, we took the bullet out of your belly. You were lucky, it could've been a lot worse" Emily's eyes widen, "Don't worry, we have the best plastic surgeon in our staff…you won't have any scar, like nothing happened" She sighs, it's not a big deal but it's nice to know her skin will be the same. "Do you feel dizzy or confused?" Emily shakes her head, "Ok, that's good. We will move you downstairs to a nice room and keep you in observation for the rest of the week". "Thank you doctor" Emily says, and Tara takes her hand… "Please call me Tara, you know all of us were praying for you, watching Aiden here every day broke our hearts, and he never leave your side…well, I have to go, it seems like you have visits" Tara leaves the room, and Nolan, Padma and Colleen rush inside.

Nolan runs to her side and hugs her tight, "Oh Ems, I'm so glad you're ok!" Emily smiles, "I'm glad too, but could you please… it hurts" She moves a little and he understands, "Right, sorry" She takes his hands and whispers, "I need to tell you something later" Nolan nods…

"Come on Nolan, I want to hug my sister!" Colleen shouts from the back of the room, "You're awake!" She sits on her bed carefully, "We missed you, specially my brother" she points Aiden and Emily smiles sweetly at him, "He never left your side", "I know…and thanks for starting with my wedding plans, maid of honor" Emily says and Colleen radiates excitement, "Yaaaaay! I knew it" She hugs Emily.

Padma looks down, she doesn't think Emily wants to see her right now…after all, she's here because of her. "Padma? What's going on? Come here" Emily calls her, "I..I thought you would be mad at me" She sits on the bed and Emily takes her hand, "Why I wouldn't want to see my other maid of honor? What happened there isn't your fault… forget about it ok?" Padma's eyes light up with excitement, "Are you serious?" Emily nods, "Of course I am!...by the way, did you find your father?" She asks, and when everyone in the room look down, she regrets it. Padma's eyes cloud and her previous smile disappears, "They killed him, but…I will find his body" Emily pulls her closer, "I know how it feels to lose your father, I'm so sorry" Padma sobs, and stands… Everyone watch her exits the room, and Nolan goes behind her. "See you tomorrow Ems" He winks, and she smiles. Colleen squeezes her hand, "I'm going to the hotel, please make him rest".

Aiden sits by her side again, "Alone again…" He kisses her deeply. "I missed this" She says, "When I was sleeping I…saw my father" He looks at her, obviously confused. "He said he likes you" She smiles, "and made me promise that this was the end" Aiden radiates happiness, "Tell me more…"

**~E&A~ **

_Two more and then, the end… Kisses!_


	15. Happiness

Chapter Fifteen: Happiness

"You're ready to go…just take it slow for the next few weeks, and here's the number of my colleague in The Hamptons- Tara gives them the card- Wilson is the best, you will love her…so, enjoy the rest of your summer and stay away from guns!" She jokes and hugs Emily and Aiden before leaving. "Thank you for everything Tara" Aiden says.

Emily is pure joy today; "I'm so happy we are going home" She turns around to pick up her things but Aiden stops her.

"Don't even try it" He says serious, "Come on, the others are waiting at the airport" He takes her hand, glad to be going home. Both of them want to stay away from a hospital as long as they can.

The ride to the Airport is quiet, and Emily uses to catch up with all that happened this last month. She goes back like a new woman, with her father's words committed to memory. Aiden told her he was happy she talked with him and Nolan cried a little…David was like a dad for him too. _I won't let you down, I'll keep my word_. Her dad told her to tell Charlotte the truth, but she doesn't understand what he meant, tell her that she's her sister or tell her the whole truth about him… She won't risk her friends happiness by telling her she's the real Amanda Clarke, and the truth about her father is already on every newspaper around the world. She did it, now Charlotte will be proud of her last name just like she always wanted.

Aiden squeezes her hand, "We're here" He won't let her out of his sight again, he just wants to go back and get married as soon as possible.

"We are flying back on Nolan's jet?" Emily asks surprised, Aiden nods and helps her getting up.

Nolan is standing in the middle of the plane, "Welcome aboard everyone, we're going straight to The Hamptons!" Colleen, Padma, Emily and Aiden smile and laugh together. _There's nothing like the family. _Emily thinks and goes to her seat.

~·~

"You are spoiling us Nolan" Padma says, when she sees the limousine waiting for them at the airport. "Nonsense" Nolan says, "I wanted Emily to be comfortable" He winks at her friend.

Colleen sits beside her brother, "Wow, you have rich friends!" Aiden smiles, "You'll get used to it".

The ride home is loud, but happy. Everyone is singing and cheering, all the events of the last month quickly forgotten. Emily has her head on Aiden's shoulder, watching them happy makes her happy. She doesn't know what she would do without them. She finally sees her house… she gets closer to Nolan and asks him "Did you prepare everything?" "Of course Ems, she will love it" Emily smiles, she hopes Colleen will stay with them. "Thanks Nolan" She kisses him on the cheek and he flushes, "That's new" He jokes, and she laughs. The limousine stops at the front.

Aiden helps Emily, "Home sweet home" she says once she's out. "Welcome home Colleen" she says to the girl, who is already in love with the sight. Emily takes her keys and opens the door…

"SURPRISE!" Jack, Amanda, Declan and Charlotte scream when they see her. Emily smiles happily and looks around, there's a huge sign on her window. _Welcome home Ems! _"Wow, I didn't expect this! Thank you guys" She says sincerely.

Amanda is the first one hugging her, "Oh Emily, I'm so glad you're fine!" and then she whispers, "and that those fuckers are dead" Emily laughs, "Me too, Amanda…me too" Before taking a step back she says, "Tell me everything" Emily nods, "I will".

One by one, Jack, Declan and Charlotte hug Emily and let her know how happy they are for having her back. And after greetings are done, Aiden takes the word… "Well, since all our friends are here tonight. Everyone, this is Colleen…my sister" Colleen stands by his side and says "It's a pleasure to meet you".

After a while, Amanda is talking to Emily when she suddenly notices the ring on her friend's hand. "No freaking way!" she screams, "you're engaged!" and this time, everyone is looking at them. Emily's smile goes wider… Jack is confused and Charlotte and Declan look happy. "Yes" She says loud and clear, "Aiden and I are getting married"

The couple tells them to sit down, and starts telling their history. A few 'Aww' and 'what?!' and 'wow' are heard and they enjoy every single moment of it. Hours later, the group calls it a night and lets them get some rest.

~·~

The next morning, Emily decides to go for a run and Colleen joins her. They talk about details for the wedding and enjoy the nice weather, and when they are about to go back to the house, Daniel Grayson appears…Colleen asks quickly "Who is he?" and Emily whispers, "Daniel, I'll explain over breakfast ok?" Colleen nods.

"Emily, I've been looking for you…Amanda told me you had some meetings in Seattle" Daniel says, getting closer to her.

Emily quickly takes a step back, "Yeah, busy month" she lies, she doesn't have time to explain.

"I was hoping we could talk…in private" He says, trying to dismiss Colleen. But Emily takes her hand, to tell her she can stay.

"Whatever you say, you can say it in front of her…by the way, Her name is Colleen" Emily tells him, and Daniel nods.

The shake hands and Daniel says, "I'm Daniel Grayson, but please call me Daniel" he smiles, Colleen smiles too, "I'm Colleen Mathis, Aiden's sister" and with that Daniel face falls. "Emily I'll go back to the house so you two can talk, do you want something special for breakfast?" She asks sweetly and Emily shakes her head.

When Colleen is gone, Daniel speaks "Aiden's sister? Is he back?"

"Yes" She answers coolly and Daniel looks disappointed. "I thought you two broke up" Emily sighs, "And now we are back together…look Daniel, I didn't go to Seattle for business, he called me…we talked and spent the last month in the city" She raises her hand, "I'm engaged now"

Daniel can't believe it, "But you've known him for what, like ten minutes" he says, really angry.

Emily rolls her eyes, "That's not true, we've been friends for years…in fact, we dated a long time ago…look, someday I'll explain everything but right now I'm really tired and I want to go home and have breakfast with my family. Good bye Daniel" She turns around, she doesn't have the energy to do this.

Daniel watches her leave again; he always felt that Aiden hid something, and now he knows for sure. He lost the love of his life forever. _At least he's better than me… take care of her, Aiden. _

Emily walks away, smiling.

**~E&A~ **

_The wedding is coming ! Kisses, Camy._


	16. She's The One

Chapter Sixteen: She's The One

_I do not love you except because I love you;  
I go from loving to not loving you,  
From waiting to not waiting for you  
My heart moves from cold to fire._

I love you only because it's you the one I love;  
I hate you deeply, and hating you  
Bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you  
Is that I do not see you but love you blindly.

Maybe January light will consume  
my heart with its cruel  
ray, stealing my key to true calm.

In this part of the story I am the one who  
dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,  
Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood.

_-"I do not love you, except because I love you" by Pablo Neruda-_

_~·~_

Aiden is nervous, waiting for his bride. The day is beautiful, perfect for a wedding on the beach. All their friends and family are there, Jack has little Carl on is arms while Declan makes some weird faces for him… Charlotte, Padma, Amanda and Colleen are Emily's bridesmaids and Nolan is right beside him, his best man. They weren't so close in the beginning but these last couple of months they became really good friends. And looking at all of them, he realizes how much his life has changed…he won't be alone, not anymore.

Amanda is the first one to walk down the aisle; she blows a kiss to Jack and stands in front of Nolan. Charlotte follows her smiling, and when her gaze meets Declan's, she glows. Padma only has eyes for Nolan, it's obvious that they're crazy about each other…and finally Colleen starts walking, shy at first but then she's all smiles, and when Aiden looks at her, she whispers "She look gorgeous".

Emily takes a deep breath and starts walking down the aisle, happiness radiating for every pore. Her soft, white dress dancing with the breeze. She has a huge smile on her face, she looks stunning…breathtaking. And the look on Aiden's face says it all.

"Emily, I…I'm not so good with words but, from the day you walked into my life, you're all I think about. You're the reason I breathe. You are the stars in my sky. I wouldn't want this any other way. You're the love of my life... you're my everything, and I love you with everything I am" Aiden finishes his vows holding Emily's hands, while tears are streaming down her face. She whispers "I love you" and he smiles.

"Aiden, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life. You're my everything, and I love you with everything I am" Emily doesn't have eyes for anybody else, and Aiden whispers "I love you" before saying "She wins, she studied literature…it's not fair" and everyone laughs.

They exchange rings, and finally become husband and wife.

~·~

Back in their place, Nolan screams "Everyone, meet Mr. And Mrs. Mathis!" Emily glares at him "I'm not changing my name" Nolan laughs, "I'm sorry, newlyweds: Aiden Mathis and Emily Thorne!" Everyone cheers.

After an intimate meal, Nolan stands up making noise with his glass. "So, as the best man I have to say some words…I've known Emily since she was an adolescent, and seeing her with Aiden makes me so happy, I just want you to know that I will always be there for both and that as long as you trust completely on the other, you will be fine. Cheers!" Jack stands up and says "And those were the words of the greatest mind in 21 century!" Everyone laughs and Nolan sits, pretending to be mad.

Now is Amanda's turn, "Okay, so the girls asked me to do this because I've known you since we were kids. I just want to wish both of you, a very long and happy life together. I know both have been through enough pain and sorrow for one life…you deserve to be happy. Enjoy every single together. I love you sister, and I know Aiden will take care of you… he's a good man. But if you break her heart, watch your back because I will go after you" Aiden's eyes widen in alarm and Amanda laughs; Emily takes his hand and squeezes it._Thank you sister, I love you too._

Colleen stands up in her brother's defense, "Hey! Don't worry about that, he will never hurt her" Aiden smiles at her and she continues, "My dear little brother, I can't believe you're finally married! All my life I thought you would end up alone, you never let anybody in…until Emily came along. Since the first time I saw you together I knew you wouldn't let her go…and I'm so glad I was right. I know you will have a life full of happiness and love. By the way, I want at least a niece and a nephew" She giggles and everyone raise their glasses.

~·~

Jack, Amanda and Nolan are the last ones to go, each one of them congratulate the couple again and go home. Colleen decided to stay with Nolan tonight, that way they can be alone on their first night as a married couple…

"Can you believe it? We're married…after all we've been through, we're married" Emily says and Aiden kisses her forehead.

"The first day of the rest of our lives" He says, and then gives her a box. "Takeda sent it; the note said we have to open it together…"

Emily is surprised, she nods and when Aiden hands are over hers, they open the box…revealing a beautiful, giant double infinity symbol, with a little card.

"_For my best students, I wish you a lifetime of happiness and I hope I hear from you soon. I'm proud of both of you, but what makes me really happy is that you finally learnt that being happy is the ultimate revenge. I knew I wasn't wrong with you too" _

_My sincere congratulations, and kind regards. _

_Satoshi Takeda.-_

"Do you think he planned all this?" Emily asks, very serious…"Do you think he saw something before us?"

Aiden looks up, "I don't know, but what I do know is that he is a very smart man…and that I love you more than I ever did before" He touches her face, and kisses her deeply.

"I love you too" When the kiss breaks, Emily opens the box again… "Where are we going to hang it?" She asks, following the lines with her fingers.

Aiden takes the box inside, "We'll worry about it tomorrow" He kisses her again; he won't let her go again.

**~E&A~ **

_I hope you like this one, and the last chapter will be up tomorrow. Kisses, Camy._


	17. Like A Dream

Chapter Seventeen: Like a Dream

_Love, we're going home now,_

_Where the vines clamber over the trellis:_

_Even before you, the summer will arrive,_

_On its honeysuckle feet, in your bedroom._

_Our nomadic kisses wandered over all the world:_

_Armenia, dollop of disinterred honey:_

_Ceylon, green dove: and the YangTse with its old_

_Old patience, dividing the day from the night._

_And now, dearest, we return, across the crackling sea_

_Like two blind birds to their wall,_

_To their nest in a distant spring:_

_Because love cannot always fly without resting,_

_Our lives return to the wall, to the rocks of the sea:_

_Our kisses head back home where they belong._

_-"Love, we are going home now" by Pablo Neruda_

~·~

Emily and Aiden look around, it's been four years since the last time they were here but everything is the same. "Finally in our home…I'm so tired" Emily says taking out her shoes, "I think your shoes are the problem, right honey?" Aiden asks the little girl in his arms but she just giggles. "I won't stop wearing my heels! I did it for five months… I was so tiny, just like our princess" Emily says laughing, "I can't believe she will be three next month".

…_Two months after their wedding, everything was ready for their trip across Europe. They left for a new adventure on a sunny day, their first stop was London and after a couple of moths visiting other countries, they decided to go back and start their life together there. Colleen called every day, Nolan and Padma visited them every time they could, and just when they thought life couldn't get any better, Emily surprised him with the news, she was pregnant! And nine months later, Camille Mathis Thorne was born…_

"I'm not tiny anymore mommy" The strong and distinguished British accent from her father feels odd coming out of little Camille's mouth, but right at the same time. "That's right, you will be three soon princess" Aiden plays with her soft, blond curls. Since she was born she has him wrapped around her little fingers. Emily laughs, "Oh Aiden, you're so…anyway, who wants to go to the beach before Uncle Nolan and aunt Padma arrive?" But before she can finish that phrase, father and daughter are already playing in the sand.

"Hello there!" Colleen voice quickly reaches Emily's ears

"Colleen! You are here early, it's been so long…look at you, you're stunning" Emily hugs her, "We missed you" she says sincerely.

When they left, Colleen decided she wanted to stay in the US to finally become an independent woman, and Emily left her in charge of her foundations. Now that her sister in law is back, she will regain full control over them and Colleen will have some time to do what she always wanted, study Psychology in NYU.

"I missed you too, specially my little princess" Colleen says looking at Camille.

Emily rolls her eyes, "Oh my…she's going to be such a spoiled brat"

Colleen laughs, "Your dad called you princess" She winks, and knows this argument is over. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to play with the _princess_" She says, emphasizing the last word before running to the beach.

Emily laughs. _Brothers._ She looks her happy family, building a castle with Camille with a huge smile on her face. _Everything is perfect. _Suddenly, two pair of hands covers her eyes…

"Who is it?" Nolan asks playfully, and Padma giggles.

Emily smiles, "Nolan, you can't fool me…and I can feel Padma's belly on my back" Every one laughs and Nolan allows her to see again. "So, how is everything going? Do you have all you need for next week?" She asks the couple.

Nolan smiles, "Adrianne is doing just fine, and we can't wait to have her around" He says proudly, "Now before you go all crazy talking about the wedding, I'll go play with Cams" Both girls watch him kissing Camille on her forehead and after a few words with Colleen, she leaves the boys alone.

Padma puts her hands in her belly, "I'm so nervous" she says, "between Addie and the wedding…"

"Hey" Emily says softly, "You still have a couple of months to get use to the whole idea of being a mom, I never thought I could do it and look at me now" She smiles, "And about the wedding…you should relax, Colleen and I have everything under control"

"Yep" Colleen says, "don't worry, by this time next week, you will be dancing with your brand new husband in your perfect wedding" She says, proud of her work. And Padma hugs them, "Thank you girls".

"What about me?" Amanda asks, pretending to be mad. The three girls turn around and she joins them.

"Where's Carl?" Colleen asks, she loves being with the kids.

Amanda gives each one of her friends a kiss, "Jack has him, he said that if you were talking about the wedding he wanted to watch him" She points to the beach, "He talked all morning about playing with Camille" She smiles, "They grow so fast" and Emily nods.

~·~

"You know, I used to hate your accent but hearing it on her it's so sweet" Nolan says, looking at Aiden.

"Yeah, it's like hearing one of the Harry Potter movies" Jack says laughing and Nolan joins him.

"Or one of Adele's songs…we could go on all day" Nolan adds, sitting in the sand. Camille smiles at him, "Uncle Nolan, can you help us with our castle?" She says sweetly and then whispers "Carl doesn't know how to make window" "Of course Cams".

Aiden takes a moment to look at his girl, she looks a lot like her mother but somehow she's the perfect version of both. He hopes this time they will stay. Yes, living in London was nice and he will never forget what happened there but, even if most of their sad memories belongs to The Hamptons…this is where they belong, this is their home.

**~E&A~ **

_And…it's the end; I really, really enjoyed writing this story…and I will be honest, I wanted to write at least three more chapters, but like I told you before I'm starting med school this week and my schedule sucks…goodbye life! (Just kidding). I hope you liked the poems of Pablo Neruda, he's Chilean and my favorite poet of all times, he was very romantic…Anyway, thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. _

_Kisses, Camila_


End file.
